


Winter Vacation

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [89]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: It's another family vacation...team vacation? Whatever. Harley and Diana get to go this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Tibbs was making his weird chattering noise when Stephen left the master bedroom one morning, and that usually only meant one thing. Diana was feeding him treats, but not in the conventional way. Stepping into the living room after walking down the stairs and observing the small cat treat floating just out of the cat's reach was confirmation enough. Dia was cocooned in a couple of blankets on the couch and the cat was on the floor standing on his hind legs. Stephen watches quietly as his daughter levitates the treat closer to Tibbs and he chuckles when the feline bats it out of the air with his paw. Tibbs purrs loudly as he eats his well earned treat and the sorcerer moves over to Diana to gently brush her hair back with one of his hands.

"How long have you been up?"  
"An hour." Diana replies with a happy chirp as she enjoys the shaking fingers in her hair.  
"I take it you're excited about our trip?" Stephen asks softly and digs his daughter out of her cocoon and picks her up.  
"Peter and Harley too!"

Diana clings onto the sorcerer, ever mindful of Stephen's hands, and he grabs the bag of cat treats on the coffee table to return to the cupboard through a small gateway. After that, he carries Diana back up to her room and sets her back on the floor and points to her dresser as he walks over to her closet.

"We need to pack your bag. Grab _warm_ clothes." He tells her as he grabs her suitcase.  
"Mommy?" Stephen hums in acknowledgement. "Will Peter be okay in the snow?"  
"I have a special spell for him so he can enjoy it like we can. He'll still get cold but it won't be dangerous."

Diana was always worried about her brothers, especially Peter since she knew he was different because of his powers. They all of course fought like normal siblings but they also looked put for each other. Stephen smiles at the thought as he opens the suitcase, and Diana pulls out some clothes when Tony raps his knuckles against the door.

"I woke up our teenage trolls. They have requested breakfast from their favorite donut shop." The engineer announces.  
"Sugar on a three hour road trip?" Stephen snorts and Tony waves his hand around.  
"_You're_ the one that wants us to drive instead of portaling us all there."  
"It's a normal life experience and the kids agreed to it."  
"Yeah, so did all twenty some of the rest of the kids." Tony says dryly and Stephen looks up in confusion. "Our family trip turned into a team trip."  
Stephen sighs. "Of course it did. Did you call and make more reservations at the lodge?"  
"Some of the rooms have to be shared but it's taken care of." Tony helps Diana pick out her clothes and throws them to Stephen who folds them and packs them away neatly. "We can always throw Quill outside if there's an issue."  
"_Tony._"  
"What? He's a walking furnace! I guarantee people will be gathered around _him_ instead of the fire."

Stephen shakes his head in amusement and shuts the suitcase once they help Diana finish packing, and the little girl announces that she's going to go help Cassie before running out of the room. Tony takes Diana's suitcase down to the elevator when one of the boys yells for the sorcerer, and Stephen walks into Harley's room, immediately side stepping the pants tossed in his direction. He watches as their oldest son digs furiously through his dresser and sighs as he uses his magic to gather the discarded articles of clothing to fold and place on the bed.

"MOM-" Harley shouts and Stephen cringes a little at the volume.  
"Vishanti's sake...I'm right here. What are you looking for?"  
The teen whips his head around to look at the sorcerer with frantic eyes. "I can't find my green hoodie!"  
"I told you last night I was washing it. It's probably still in the dryer."

Stephen barely finished his sentence before Harley was darting past him and giving him a mild heart attack when he vaulted himself over the railing to the living room below. It was one thing when Peter did it, but when Harley did it, Stephen was just waiting for the moment when he wouldn't land correctly and hurt himself. Harley wasn't enhanced, but he was still a teenage boy that had absolutely no regard for his personal well-being. Thankfully, today wasn't that day. Harley landed in a crouch and then darted over to the small walk in laundry room while leaving Stephen the pinch the bridge of his nose as he returns the folded clothes on the teens bed to their rightful place with a wave of his hand.

Tony was not being dramatic when he said the boys were going to give him a heart attack one day. Stephen was right there with him.

"Hey Mom! Will I be able to move or do I need to bundle up like Randy in A Christmas Story?" Peter yells from his bedroom door and Tony laughs loudly from somewhere downstairs.  
"I'm honestly surprised you know that movie exists." Stephen says as he walks past Peter and his doorway and toward the stairs. "I will be casting the warmth spell on you again. Garage, twenty minutes."

Meaning, Peter and Harley had twenty minutes to finish packing, get ready, and be down in the garage. He told the kids to pack the night before, but he knew he was wasting his breath. They always waited until the last possible second to pack, but always managed to get it done in time so Stephen didn't complain. He already packed for himself and Tony last night while his husband confirmed their reservations and whatnot...and then added to those reservations because someone caught wind of the trip. Probably Clint. He had a weird obsession with crawling through the vents.

Twenty minutes later, Stephen, Tony, and the boys found themselves in the garage where they found the other team members backing their bags into cars and Diana skipping around...Bucky? She usually stuck to Cassie if she wasn't with her family, but that didn't mean she didn't love her assorted aunts and uncles. Diana was rambling about something Stephen couldn't make out as the winter soldier threw his bag in the trunk of the car he, Steve, Sam, and Natasha were taking, and then the man scoops her up with his metal arm.

"Alright princess, I'm pawning you off on Spacecase with the promise to let you use Uncle Steve's shield as a sled. I snuck it into the car." Bucky grins when the captain sighs, and makes true to his promise.

Diana giggles when Bucky holds her out toward Quill who had his back to them, and the space outlaw doesn't even acknowledge the little girl when she attaches herself to the Celestial's back. She didn't seem to care. He and Scott just continued throwing bags into their own car as Diana chattered even more about what she wanted to do when they got to the lodge. Stephen only knew that because she was closer than before so he could hear her now. The way Quill continued on while the little girl spoke endlessly, and riding piggyback told Stephen that this was somewhat of a regular occurrence.

After a few minutes and everyone was ready to leave, Tony finally relieved the god of Diana and took her over to the car the family would be taking. 

"How about we quiet your mouth with donuts Little Miss?" Tony asks as he helps her buckle in.  
"I want a maple bar!"  
"Mama Bear, we have to stop and get a maple bar for the baby!" Tony says over the hood of the car and Stephen raises an eyebrow when Peter and Harley high five. "Nothing for the other two."  
"Hey!" The teens shout simultaneously as they clamber into the car.  
"We're getting donuts for _all_ of the cubs, love." Stephen slips into the passenger seat and Tony into the driver's side.  
"Then you can deal with them while I focus on driving."

______________________

They were barely checking in at the front desk before the kids all ran back outside to play in the snow. The three sets of parents weren't worried though. The kids would stay together until the adults came out and they also knew to stay close by. The first thing Stephen saw when he and Tony left the lodge after putting their things into their rooms was a trail of decapitated snowmen and murder scenes, and he sighed heavily. Some of the adults follow the trail while others leave to do their own thing, and Natasha looks down at Harley, Peter, Cooper, and Nate when they find them posed among the biggest murder scene. They were of course the victims of killer snowmen and it had Clint bent over laughing his ass off, and Stephen was glad to see the girls a little further off making snow angels. It looked like this murder scene was Harley's idea.

"Is this ketchup?" Tony asks as he closely inspects the closest snowman.  
"We had to improvise." Harley says from the ground and Stephen shakes his head.  
"Destroy these before you move on to your next activity. I don't want to get complaints from other parents because this gave their kids nightmares."  
Peter looks up from cleverly placed snow that made his body look split in half. "Is it really that good?!"  
Laura shakes her head from beside Stephen. "Our children might need therapists."  
"I'm afraid their therapists will need therapists after they finish with them." The sorcerer says dully, making Clint laugh even harder.  
"Good point."

Tony and Clint took a few pictures of the scene after the archer settled down, and the boys destroyed the nightmare fuel before moving on to other snow activities. Peter and Harley eventually moved on to snowboarding (something their parents weren't aware they could _do_), and the rest of the kids stuck to sledding. Bucky did actually come by to give Diana a chance to sled with Steve's shield, and as she flew down the hill giggling madly, the captain stood to the side...facepalming. Tony and Bucky found it hilarious, and Stephen kept a spell handy in case his daughter went too fast or too far. Steve looked prepared to step in if needed too. The shield was made of metal after all.

When it got dark, everyone went back inside for hot chocolate and sat on the many couches near the fireplace and the indoor fire pit. There was also the living furnace for those that couldn't get close enough to the fires. Quill got a little grumbly about being used as a heat source for someone other than Scott, Cassie, or Diana, but he didn't argue since it didn't last long. Board games that the lodge provided were played, dinner was had, and they all returned to the couches to talk about anything funny or good that happened that day.

The murderous snowmen was well liked by everyone, especially since Tony and Clint showed the pictures.

"...and then BAM! Right into the tree!" Sam exclaims and Bucky immediately points at Scott to direct the attention away from his embarrassing moment.  
"Scott knocked over a rack of snowboards and then tripped over them!"  
"Oh come on!"  
Harley cackles. "Peter faceplanted into the snow once he buckled himself into his snowboard."  
"Yeah?! Well you slid right into a family trying to take a picture!"  
"This family is a disaster." Stephen groans quietly and Wanda smiles and gently pats his back.  
"But we're still a family." She says. "You're a big part of that. If you didn't tell Tony to give us another chance...we wouldn't be here. Tony wouldn't be friends with us again, Scott and Quill might have never met, Bucky and Steve wouldn't have been permanently reunited…" Wanda looks at Stephen. "Peter may have given you the role of a mother, but you gave it meaning."  
Stephen chuckles quietly. "I guess I really am the matriarch."  
"Yes you are. Without a doubt." She kisses his cheek and then gets up to herd the girls to the stairs with the promise of a makeshift slumber party.

Cassie, Diana, Lila, Laura, and even Natasha follow Wanda upstairs to one of their rooms for their girls night, and some of the guys elect to stay downstairs to tell more stories. Stephen was content to sit back quietly and listen after telling the remaining kids to go upstairs and watch a movie. The boys didn't even argue. The sorcerer knew they were tired and being allowed to rent a movie on pay-per-view was enough for them. They were even tired enough that there was a low chance of them getting rowdy. Once they disappeared upstairs, Tony and Rhodey took a spot on the couch on either side of Stephen, and the sorcerer lays his head on the engineer's shoulder. Tony wraps his arm around Stephen, gently rubbing his thumb across his shoulder, and grabs the sorcerer's hands.

"Your hands okay?"  
"Yes. Just enjoying time with this disaster we call family."  
Rhodey snorts. "Disaster doesn't seem like the right word. What's a step up from that?"  
"An apocalypse." Tony says dryly.  
"Yeah...that sounds better."  
Stephen hides a smirk. "I was going to say Quill but apocalypse works."

Tony and Rhodey burst into laughter, and the others give them a weird look until Stephen motions for them to ignore them. If they knew what the three were talking about, he wouldn't put it past them to start a friendly argument over it.

...that did sound like a fun idea now that Stephen thought about it. Maybe he would file that away for a day he wanted to sit back and watch the chaos unfold. Chaos _he_ caused for once.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke the next morning, he found Stephen flush against the front of his body...and their bed was occupied by others as well. Specifically Natasha and Sam. Based on their locations on the bed, Nat came first. Sam followed. He was on the other side of the bed with Stephen and Natasha between him and Tony. The assassin was known to randomly crawl into bed with them whenever she had nightmares on trips like these, but Sam was a surprise. 

"If I look up, will there be kids at the foot of the bed?" Tony mumbles and Stephen huffs against his neck.  
"I don't think so. This is why I have you reserve the room with the king sized bed."  
"I get Nat, but what's Bird Boy doing in our bed?"  
Sam pulls his hand out from under his pillow and raises it to flip off Tony. "These walls are thin man. Not only did I hear Spacecase and Tic-Tac going at it, but you stuck me with Rhodey and he snores. Loud. I'd rather listen to you snore."  
Tony snorts. "Me and Mama Bear could have been playing slap and tickle too."  
"I followed Nat. I know she doesn't care about most things, but you two in the middle of it is a line."

It was true. If he and Stephen were in the middle of sex, Nat would have never come in the room and instead would have stayed up the rest of the night. Probably sitting in the lounge reading lousy magazines. They weren't though, so instead of two people in their bed, there were four and possibly a kid or two. Tony sits up just enough to look at the end of the bed and confirms that there are no kids on the bed, but then wonders about the floor. He decided he didn't care at the moment and lays back down.

"What time is it?" Stephen asks and Sam grabs the sorcerer's phone off the nightstand.  
"Time for your peace to be shattered any second now."

And Diana came in not even a second later. Tony and Stephen always left their door unlocked when they were on trips where the kids were in another bedroom theirs wasn't connected to, but Stephen always cast a protection spell on the door. Only the kids or team members would be able to pass safely. Anyone other than that? They were immediately sent to a not so pleasurable dimension. They always specifically asked for their room to be left alone so a maid wasn't accidentally tossed into the hell dimension.

Their daughter climbs onto the bed at the foot and crawls up to Stephen and Tony, making herself comfortable on the sorcerer's hip before sprawling across him. Natasha cracks a single eye open to lift her hand and brush the little girl's hair back, and then murmurs quietly to her in Russian before dropping her hand and using her other to push Sam out of the bed. The man complains loudly when he hits the floor with a thud and Nat smiles when Diana giggles.

"I need to get out of bed."  
"Damn Nat. You could have asked."  
"And pass up that opportunity?" Natasha replies dryly as she sits up and looks back to the couple. "Thanks Mama Bear."

Stephen nods in response as the assassin slips out of bed, and Sam gets up to follow her out of the bedroom. The two move aside when the rest of the kids barrel in, and Sam walks out with a laugh and something along the lines of 'heads up Mom'. Six more kids jump onto the bed and Tony rubs his face.

"At least four of you can bug your own parents."  
Cassie makes a face. "I'm afraid to even touch their door."  
Tony points at her. "Point taken." He looks at Clint's kids next. "What's your excuse?"  
"Dad told us to come bug you." Lila admits.  
"And you _listened_?"  
Nathaniel pouts. "We're starving!"  
Stephen chuckles and mimics Nat's earlier action by pushing Tony off the bed. "There's a breakfast buffet downstairs. Go eat and behave. We'll all be down soon."

The kids didn't need to be told twice. They all scampered off the bed, Diana having to roll off Stephen first, and they leave the room to Tony and Stephen. The sorcerer moves closer to the bed to look down at Tony, and smirks when he finds his husband staring up at the ceiling potentially pondering his life.

"Did you break something?" Stephen teases and earns a glare for it.  
"Thank you for pointing out my age Stephanie, and no, I didn't break anything." Tony sits up and winces. "Bruised maybe."  
"We better get dressed. They won't behave for long if Harley has anything to say about it."  
"We have about ten minutes while he stuffs his face."

Tony and Stephen get up and get ready for another cold day, and when they exit the room, they pause in the hallway when they find Diana and Sam on either side of the doorway to Quill and Scott's room. Sam quietly opens the door, and both Tony and Stephen watch in mild amusement as their daughter levitates a small pile of snow into the room. They weren't the only ones watching either. Rhodey, Clint, and Natasha were too. Laura hopefully went downstairs to help supervise the kids.

A shout of surprise follows moments later, and Quill curses as he stomps over to the door and nearly yanks it off its hinges when he opens the door. Stephen readies a spell when the celestial opens the door with glowing hands and galaxy eyes, but Diana steps directly in front of him and smiles up at him. 

"Morning Uncle Quill!"

The powers were gone just like that. No more light in Quill's hands, the galaxy eyes were gone, and the god visibly deflated. He had been pissed but not berserk. When he was just angry and using his powers, anyone could approach him safely (unless they were the ones who pissed him off; in this case though, Quill would never hurt Diana). Sam then takes the chance to stand behind Diana and fold his arms to glare at the celestial.

"These walls are thin. Keep it for home or where no one can hear you."  
"Our bad."  
Sam looks down and ruffles Dia's hair. "Thanks kid. You can go eat breakfast now."

Diana smiles and skips down the hall, and her parents follow her down the stairs to the dining room. Laura was there with Wanda, both making sure the kids remained on their best behavior until the rest of the adults joined them, and breakfast went by with some excitement toward the new day. The adults were barely at the end of their own servings before the kids went back upstairs to dress warmly, and when everyone finally did go outside to have another day of fun, it started with a snowball smacking the back of Stephen's head. Both Bucky and Peter groan as the sorcerer turns to look for the culprit, and immediately zeroes in on Quill with a second snowball.

"Dude...there's a reason we don't pull Mom into our snowball fights." Peter says.  
"I highly suggest you run." Bucky warns and Quill gives him a confused glance.  
"What? Why?" The celestial turns to look back at Stephen, and his eyes widen when the sorcerer conjures a few more sets of arms, each armed with a snowball. "OH SHIT!"

Quill dashes away to take cover behind a tree just as Stephen throws multiple snowballs at him, and another hits the back of his head. The sorcerer whips his head around in surprise to find the second culprit and raises an eyebrow when Peter points at Steve. It was very clearly a lie, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to pull the captain into the shenanigans. If Stephen could let loose once in a while, so could Steve. So he pelts the soldier with a snowball who instantly looked astonished at being attacked...and then picked up some snow, formed a snowball, and threw it at Sam.

So started the second most extreme snowball fight in history. Everyone was attacking each other individually, but eventually teams were formed, Diana being not only a small target but also a disarming one. She actually got Clint to rethink throwing a snowball at her when she smiled up at him, but then she looked up a little higher and the archer follows her gaze to find a pile of snow floating above his head. He curses when it comes crashing onto his head and Diana giggles when she high fives Cassie and Bucky. Peter and Harley hid in a tree and hit unsuspecting victims, and everyone else actually made snow forts to hide behind. Stephen and Diana only used magic when other lodge visitors weren't around or looking, and they both were allowed because Diana was small and at a disadvantage, and Stephen had his hands. He was wearing gloves but tried not to hold the snow long enough for the cold to seep through. 

The other people visiting the lodge wisely stayed out of the Avengers snowball fight. They were content to record it instead, which was expected at some point during this trip. Stephen was the first to bow out of the fight since the cold did eventually get through to his hands, Peter was the next although it was a little unwillingly. His limbs stiffened enough that he actually fell out of the tree he and Harley were in, and his brother had to jump down and help him inside. The fight dwindled down after that. Some of the team either going inside for a break or moving on to other activities, Tony was one of the ones to go inside and found Stephen on one of the couches by the fireplace with Peter and Harley. The sorcerer was reading quietly while the boys were warming up with hot chocolate, Peter exclusively bundled up in Levi. The cloak actually threw a fit when they tried to leave without it so Stephen let it come disguised as a scarf. It obviously changed its form to a blanket to help warm Peter up.

"Done already?" Tony asks the teens and Harley holds up his mug.  
"I'm going back out as soon as I finish this." He gulps down the rest of his hot chocolate, places the mug on the table, and vaults himself over the back of the couch.  
"_Jacket!_" Stephen says as he lifts up Harley's coat. The teen runs back and snags his jacket from the sorcerer, runs back outside while putting it on, leaving Tony to take his recently vacated spot on the couch.  
"What about you Underoos?"  
"I haven't decided yet. I'm still warming up." Peter sniffles as he takes another sip of his hot chocolate and snuggles into Tony's side for the extra heat.  
"Quill's probably a better choice for this."  
Peter wrinkles his nose. "He's not my dad though...and Scott usually comes attached."  
"Good point."

Peter eventually fell asleep against the engineer once he finished his drink, and Tony looks over at Stephen. He asks how their son got so cold with the spell and the sorcerer calmly explained that the snowballs were just a little too much for the spell he usually put on Peter. He would be fine. They quietly speculate who they might find in their bed the next morning as the others slowly trickle in for dinner when the sun starts to set, and Peter grunts in annoyance when Harley finds his way back to their couch and squishes himself between his brother and the arm of the couch.

Cassie came in without Diana, but before Tony or Stephen could question her, Steve came into view with Bucky and had the little girl riding piggyback on him. The captain sits on the couch, squishing her between his back and the cushions and Diana pouts.

"Uncle Steve!"  
Steve smirks and looks over at Sam. "You hear something?"  
"No. Must be hearing things Cap."  
"Harley! Help me!" Diana reaches out for her older brother and he gets up to dig his sister out of her prison. Once free, he situates her against his side and steps over Scott who had sprawled out on the floor.  
"It's too close to dinner for hot chocolate but I think Mom will let you have hot cider instead." Harley says as he walks to the dining room and Stephen looks over the couch at them.  
"The smallest size!"

Harley replies with a 'yeah, yeah' and Stephen looks back at his book as Peter sits up. Everyone takes time to relax before dinner, either dozing or talking amongst themselves, and Harley and Diana come back not even three minutes later. The oldest sets his sister on the ground in front of Stephen's legs before squishing himself back onto the couch next to Peter who shoulders him playfully. Harley was a punk sometimes but today was proof that he cared about his siblings. He nearly carried Peter inside so he wouldn't freeze to death, and he took Diana to get something warm to drink after saving her from Steve. Stephen never said anything but it always brought a smile to his face to see Harley drop the facade every once in a while. He was sure if either Peter or Diana asked their brother for help, even if they were fighting, Harley would drop everything for them. He would _risk_ everything for them.

"So can we talk about how Wanda completely fell through a soft patch of snow and disappeared?" Scott asks and Quill cackles.  
"I literally blinked and she was gone." Laura laughs. "Scott was the only one who saw what happened and we were wondering why he was digging in the snow."  
Wanda covers her face in embarrassment and Rhodey pats her back. "Then he had to ask Clint for help to pull her out."  
"Not Quill?" Tony asks with obvious surprise.  
"We didn't know where he disappeared to. So Clint and Scott are trying to pull Wanda out of the snow-"  
"I'm still convinced it was vacuum sealed." Clint interrupts with a huff.  
Rhodey ignores him and continues. "Whatever the reason, they couldn't get her out and her arms were at a weird angle so she couldn't use her magic."  
Sam snickers. "Tic-tac literally said 'fuck this' and yelled for Spacecase like he was in trouble. Never saw a guy his size move that fast without knocking anything or anyone over."  
"As soon as he realized Wanda was the one who needed help, he pulled her out like it was nothing." Clint finishes.  
"It _was_ nothing." Quill brags and Clint grabs a magazine to roll up and smack the celestial with.  
"Mama Bear, the boys are being mean." Wanda complains humorously and Stephen flips a page in his book.  
"Behave children." The sorcerer says dully and everyone laughs.  
"We better feed them before they get grumpy." Tony jests.  
"Thank the Vishanti that I'm not cooking."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add a second chapter to this. I'm marking it as complete for now.


End file.
